<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>пленительная жизнь by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658400">пленительная жизнь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pandora Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, ангст</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:03:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>слишком уж эллиот был по натуре своей такой — искренний, с пылающим ангельским сердцем, которое не брали ни ложь, ни увиливания, и лео всё время казалось, что он обожжётся, если продолжит быть рядом.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Baskerville/Elliot Nightray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>пленительная жизнь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>даже если эллиот не хотел рассказывать о кошмарах, лео всегда знал, когда те приходили. слишком уж эллиот был по натуре своей такой — искренний, с пылающим ангельским сердцем, которое не брали ни ложь, ни увиливания, и лео всё время казалось, что он обожжётся, если продолжит быть рядом. и он никогда не был против: не признаваясь вслух, лео всегда считал эллиота чем-то совершенно удивительным, будто и правда вышедшим со страниц рыцарского романа. тем, кому не приходилось цепляться за реальность, опасаясь таинственных силуэтов. ради такого можно было и пожертвовать своим спокойствием.<br/>тогда казалось, что исхода наоборот быть не может — даже тёмная душа лео не могла заглушить этот ослепляющий до глубины сердца свет. и именно это заблуждение, глупое и наивное, стоило их спокойной жизни.<br/>теперь лео неумолимо хотелось закрыть глаза и вернуться в прошлое, к тем дням, когда плохое настроение объяснялось недомолвкой или его нежеланием убирать книги с кровати. когда эллиот не видел кошмаров ни наяву, ни во сне, и только иногда его лицо во сне искажалось лёгким волнением.<br/>что было делать сейчас? времени оставалось пугающе меньше, выхода не находилось. под голубыми глазами эллиота всё чаще залегали тени, потому что ночью ждали одни беспокойные сны, от которых он ворочался до самого утра и просыпался в холодном поту.<br/>лео спрашивал одними губами, перебирая всевозможные книги и заметки, связанные с бездной, но ответ не давался в руки, и с каждым неудачным разом надежда таяла быстрее.<br/>звёзды, светящие через окно совместной спальни, увы, оставались безмолвными к его отчаянию.</p><p>ядовитая стрелка печати на груди эллиота продолжала свой ход.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>